dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nappa
|japanese = |abridger = |team = Saiyan Invasion Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Combatant |previous occupation = |partner = Vegeta Raditz |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 204 |anime debut = DBZ005 DBK005 |movie debut = |arc =Saiyan Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Arm Break * Barrier * Beam Eyes * Energy Punch * Greatest Technique * Lightning Aura * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Murder Grenade * Shockwave |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Saibai Man Set * Scouter * Shockwave * Space Pod }} was an elite Saiyan from Vegeta, who was one of the last Saiyan survivors who worked as a combatant in Freeza's Army. Background Personality Appearance .]] A Saiyan in his later years of life, Nappa differed drastically from his two comrades. He was a tall, muscular man that towered over Vegeta and Raditz. Perpetually bald, he did have a thin moustache, and constantly wore a sinister expression. Like other Saiyans in the employ of Freeza's Army, Nappa wore a Fighting Jacket; his consisted of a black breastplate with golden shoulder guards, matching crotch guards, wristbands and boots. His style was more in line with the style worn by Raditz than Vegeta. Additionally, he wore black bottoms to go with the Jacket. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and he wore a blue model Scouter. Equipment * : A technological marvel created by the Tsufruians, and later used to great effect by Freeza's Army. Nappa wore a blue model scouter, and notably used it to read the combat strength of the Dragon Team when he confronted them on Earth. Nappa would discard his scouter, however, when Vegeta told him off for relying too much on numbers when fighting beings of fluctuating combat strength.Dragon Ball chapter 214, pp. 4-5 The device also doubled as a communicator.Dragon Ball chapter 214, pp. 2 * : The trademark uniforms of Freeza's Army, the Fighting Jackets are protective clothing serves as their uniform, boasting high defensive power. This was Nappa's primary method of defence before he discarded the Fighting Jacket in favor of fighting the Dragon Team with sheer power. * マンセット|Saibaiman Setto}}: A bio-weapon developed by the Saiyan race, Saibaiman Set is a set of items that consists of a set of seeds as well as special growth fluid. When placed in the soil of a planet, they produce Saibaimen. Nappa used this set on Earth, producing Saibaimen to fight the Earthlings with. Abilities Nappa was one of the most powerful enemies that the Dragon Team ever fought, far outstripping the likes of Raditz and Piccolo. It was noted, in fact, that both he and Vegeta were more powerful than North Kaiō.Dragon Ball chapter 211, page 3 As such, he was able to kill without any effort the likes of Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Piccolo with ease despite them achieving power levels of over 1000, and in Piccolo's and Tenshinhan's case over 3500. Despite this, Son Gokū was easily able to overpower him and defeat him due to his training with North Kaiō. Power and Physical Prowess Nappa's power level when he arrived on Earth was 4000, which completely outstripped the entire Dragon Team with ease barring Son Goku himself. When he first arrived he demonstrated the depth of his power by wiping out all of South City and much of the surrounding area with a single flick of his wrist and rising of his fingertips. His speed and power were enough to overwhelm Piccolo and Tenshinhan, the two strongest members of the Dragon Team that were on Earth at that moment. When he controlled his rage, he could fight near evenly with Son Gokū despite the power level difference between them. Despite this, the moment Goku used the Kaiōken he was effortlessly defeated and his back was broken. Fighting Style Ki Usage Transformation Great Monkey Transformation Combat Strength Part II Saiyan Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball GT Ultimate Android Arc Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha Nappa arrived with Vegeta to confront the Earthlings, aiming to take the Dragon Balls for immortality. The Saiyan, however, was surprised when Yamcha arrived, possessing a combat strength of over 10,000. In a blind rage, Nappa rushes Yamcha, believing himself to be superior to any Earthling. The match is short, and Yamcha utterly disposes of Nappa with a well-placed Kamehameha.Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha — Part 2 pp. 15-17 List of Battles Here are a list of battles that has been involved in within the span of the series: *Nappa versus Yedi *Kuririn and Piccolo versus Nappa *Chaoz versus Nappa *Tenshinhan versus Nappa *Nappa versus Royal Defense Forces *Piccolo versus Nappa *Son Gohan versus Nappa *Son Gokū versus Nappa Dragon Ball GT *Vegeta versus Nappa *Piccolo versus the Inhabitants of Hell Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha *''Yamcha versus Nappa'' }} Trivia Quotes References Category:Freeza's Army Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Combatant Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Villains